


After Hours

by Yami-Kage (CustomerService)



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Slightly AU?, they're friends - Freeform, this is just self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustomerService/pseuds/Yami-Kage
Summary: Escargoon vents his problems.





	After Hours

It was late, far after midnight.

The king had already gone to bed, and that meant he could be alone, free from the daily harassment of his overlord.

There was nobody else awake, so that meant nobody to talk to. There was always the option of  _ asking _ somebody to wake up, but he’d probably just get hit again.

Escargoon sighed. He only had one option.

The snail trudged into the throne room, reluctantly pressing the button that would bring up the screen for Holy Nightmare Co. He didn’t have any other options.

“How can I- Oh! Well this is a rate treat. Anything I can assist you with, Lord Escargoon?”

There he was, smirking down at him from the monitor. Customer Service. He found himself feeling uncomfortable whenever Dedede would call him but now… now he felt oddly comfortable. With just the two of them. Alone.

“Well.. I was wondering if you could send over a demon beast that’s good at listening. And make it snappy!” He added the last part on quickly. He didn’t want to  _ embarrass _ himself in front of the salesman, that’d only result in mockery.

“Well,” Was the salesman’s voice a bit quieter? “We’re fresh out of listening demon beasts but I could always lend an ear. What’s troubling you?”

“I.. I don’t know if you have much experience in this but… well, have you ever loved someone so much that you’d let them do anything to you, but they don’t love you back?”

A pause.

“No. But-“ he paused once more, “I can help you. I think.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Don’t continue to try.”

Escargoon frowned. That wasn’t the answer he had wanted at all. “What the hell do you mean by that?! I asked you a question and you better answer it the way I like you pathetic salesman!”

Customer Service sighed. “That kind of relationship is dangerous. For the longest time I longed to impress my father and have me love him as his son, but all it go me was scars and pain and no name left to call my own. You don’t deserve to go through that.”

“Your… your father?” He had never thought of such a purely corporate and corrupt creature as Customer Service having a family, “Do you still.. do you still talk to him.”

“Every day.”

Silence.

“Oh.”

“Not quite the reaction I was expecting. A lot of people usually just ask me why I’m not higher up on the ladder.” He stated, shrugging, “He always played favorites. Never liked having a midget like me around when his other child was a powerful and unflinching warrior… who left us in the dust.” His pained expression had shifted to anger, “It’s his fault.”

“I’m sorry.” Escargoon mumbled, “That must’ve been hard on you.”

The salesman’s expression shifted to a gentle and sincere smile, “It means a lot to me. Hopefully mother and I will be able to escape at some point.”

“He has your  _ mother _ locked up?!” This was horrifying! Terrible! All Escargoon wanted in that moment was to go across the galaxy and give Nightmare a piece of his mind.

“Well, they aren’t my mother, that’s just what their subjects call them. Nightmare may use his own magic to make demon beasts, but sometimes he uses some of their power to make them smarter and more cunning.” He sighed, “I hate how he treats them. They’re so kind and caring for their subjects.”

“I wish somebody cared for me.” Was that jealousy in Escargoon’s voice? It certainly seemed like it.

“I… I care for you. Not in a romantic way! Just in a business partners way. You know, terrible boss solidarity.” Was he stuttering? Of course not. He was a businessperson! He wouldn’t stutter.

“Yeah. Solidarity. I like it.” Escargoon smiled, “Thanks for listening. It… it really means a lot. Especially from a guy like you.”

“It’s no problem.”


End file.
